DESCRIPTION(adapted from applicant's abstract): Transcription of the large ribosomal RNAs and ribosomal protein mRNAs account for more than 70 percent of nuclear transcription and must be under tight control to prevent their energetically costly synthesis at inappropriate times. The transcription of these ribosomal RNAs is coordinately regulated to ensure the synthesis of stoichiometric amounts of ribosomal components and optimal levels of protein synthetic substrates. And prevent their energetically costly synthesis at inappropriate times. The long term goal of the proposed application is to elucidate the relationship between cell proliferation and transcription of the protein synthetic machinery.